


Richard & Vivien (vol. 3): Doppia coppia a Capodanno

by Lady_Angel_Fanwriter



Series: Richard e Vivien Ita [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Romanticism, Vacanze sulla neve, capodanno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/pseuds/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter
Summary: Vivien e Richard trascorrono una vacanza invernale a Chamonix; con loro c'è anche il migliore amico di Richard, Lee Pace. Vivien ha invitato anche la sua cara amica Eva, grande fan di Lee. Tra la bella collaboratrice del Metropolitan Museum e l'affascinante attore statunitense scatterà la scintilla...? E intanto, Richard ha in serbo una sorpresa per Vivien...





	1. Parte I

 

Doppia coppia a Capodanno

Parte prima

“Allora, sei pronta?”  
Vivien guardò la sua giovane amica Eva, che stava finendo di applicarsi il rossetto ma continuava a sbavarlo a causa delle mani che tremavano per l’emozione.  
“Se riesco a mettermi il rossetto, anche sì!”, rispose Eva, il tono di voce stridulo per l’agitazione.  
“Fermati un attimo”, la invitò allora Vivien, sorridendo comprensiva: ricordava ancora perfettamente la propria, di agitazione, il pomeriggio in cui era stata invitata a prendere il tè da Richard e quasi si era strozzata con i biscotti allo zenzero che aveva portato, tanto aveva lo stomaco chiuso. Da allora era trascorso più di un anno e mezzo, eppure le sembrava ancora impossibile che un attore eccezionale, famoso e bellissimo come Richard Armitage si fosse innamorato proprio di lei…  
Era la sera di san Silvestro del 2014; si trovavano a Chamonix, dove Richard e Vivien stavano trascorrendo le loro vacanze invernali sulla neve, dopo il _tour de force_ dell’attore per la promozione dell’ultimo film della trilogia de _Lo Hobbit_. Avevano scelto quella località perché consigliata loro da Lee Pace, carissimo amico di Richard e come lui amante degli sci, che vi andava ormai da anni. Infatti anche lui si trovava in quell’albergo e tutti e tre si recavano sulle piste insieme.  
Eva seguì il consiglio dell’amica più anziana e posò il rossetto sul ripiano della toeletta.  
“Sono così nervosa che ho lo stomaco annodato!”, esclamò con un sospiro, “Mi sembra di avere quindici anni, non venticinque…”  
“Guarda che non mi stupisce”, sorrise Vivien, “Ricordo come stavo io quando sono andata a bere il tè da Richard la prima volta: ho saltato il pranzo!”  
“Beh, no, prima di partire ho mangiato un panino in aeroporto”, ridacchiò Eva, già un pochino tranquillizzata nel vedere che il suo non era un caso unico, “ma stasera mi sa che non inghiottirò un boccone…”, concluse, scostando in ricciolo biondo che le era ricaduto sulla fronte.  
“Vedremo… magari invece sarai così entusiasta che ti verrà una fame da lupo!”  
“Ah potrebbe ben essere… sono una buona forchetta, di solito”, Eva fece un altro sospiro, “Come mi piacerebbe piacere a Lee come tu sei piaciuta a Richard… ma non ci spero molto.”  
Eva era pazza di Lee Pace così come lo era stata – e a dire il vero lo era ancora – Vivien di Richard Armitage; ma non era una svampita _fangirl_ che si strappa i capelli alla vista del suo beniamino, bensì una giovane donna rispettosa e di buonsenso. Era per questo motivo che, nonostante la notevole differenza di età – quasi vent’anni – erano diventate grandi amiche, dopo che più di un anno prima si erano conosciute frequentando lo stesso corso di difesa personale; ed era per lo stesso motivo che Vivien le aveva proposto di raggiungerla a Chamonix per san Silvestro, così da poterle presentare Lee. Non intendeva fungere da _ruffiana_ , ma Lee aveva confidato a Richard di invidiarlo perché aveva trovato la sua _altra metà_ ; a trentaquattro anni, l’attore americano aveva cominciato a desiderare seriamente una persona con cui condividere la propria vita ma, nonostante le molte opportunità, finora non l’aveva ancora incontrata. Così, Vivien aveva pensato di farli conoscere, e magari sarebbe nato qualcosa come tra lei e Richard: in fondo, non si può mai sapere…  
A causa di impegni professionali, Eva aveva potuto arrivare solo quel pomeriggio; Vivien si era fermata ad aspettarla in albergo, esortando il fidanzato ad andare sulle piste in compagnia di Lee, e così la presentazione tra i due sarebbe avvenuta quella sera, quando si sarebbero recati tutti insieme al veglione organizzato dall’albergo. Ormai mancava meno di mezz’ora all’appuntamento con i loro due cavalieri, al bar dell’albergo. Vivien aveva infatti preferito andare a cambiarsi nella camera di Eva, per darle supporto psicologico; di cui, a quanto pare, aveva proprio bisogno.  
“Guarda che, vestita così, lo _stendi_ di sicuro”, le assicurò, guardandola: nel suo abito rosso, aderente e sexy in maniera elegante, era strepitosa e avrebbe fatto girare la testa a più di qualche uomo, quella sera, ne era sicura.  
“Non lo so… magari l’abito è troppo vistoso…”  
“No, per san Silvestro è _perfetto_ ”, insistette Vivien, “Ora finisci di truccarti…”

“Ma tu la conosci bene, questa Eva?”, domandò Lee a Richard mentre, seduti sugli sgabelli del bar, aspettavano le loro dame.  
“Abbastanza da assicurarti che, oltre ad essere molto bella, è una donna di classe, intelligente, spiritosa, e che non si fa mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno”, fu la risposta dell’attore britannico, che pensava ogni parola che aveva detto.  
“Sembra promettente”, osservò Lee con apparente noncuranza, ma la verità era che si sentiva nervoso. Non amava gli appuntamenti combinati e in genere li rifiutava, ma non aveva potuto dire di no a Richard e Vivien, soprattutto dopo aver sentito la fidanzata del suo migliore amico parlargli di Eva in toni entusiastici. Da un po’ di mesi a quella parte, aveva cominciato a desiderare sempre di più una persona al suo fianco, soprattutto dopo aver visto quanto Richard fosse felice e sereno da quando Vivien gli era accanto; ma questo non significava che fosse disposto a buttarsi in una relazione a caso. Era consapevole che le probabilità che questa Eva fosse la donna giusta erano minime, ma ovviamente fino a quando non la incontrava non poteva saperlo; si fidava di Richard e del suo parere e le premesse erano buone, ma poi in realtà se si sarebbe accesa la fatidica scintilla era tutto da vedere.  
“Spero che lei non abbia aspettative troppo alte”, aggiunse l’attore statunitense, come corollario ai suoi pensieri, “Magari di persona la deludo…”  
“È il rischio che le persone come noi corrono sempre”, gli fece notare Richard pacatamente, “Per questo ho sempre cercato di non dare eccessiva confidenza alle fan.”  
“E com’è che hai fatto un’eccezione con Vivien?”, indagò Lee, la perplessità che traspariva chiaramente dai suoi occhi verdi.  
La bocca di Richard si sollevò agli angoli nel suo tipico, piccolo sorriso.  
“Il mio cuore ha sentito subito che era _speciale_ ”, rispose semplicemente. L’espressione dell’amico si fece ancor più perplessa:  
“Non avrei mai pensato che tu fossi il tipo da seguire un impulso… Ti ho sempre giudicato un tipo ponderato, che usa la testa.”  
“Normalmente è così”, ammise l’altro, “ma a volte bisogna saper ragionare col cuore e non col cervello; e ad ogni modo non ho agito sull’onda di un impulso… Ci rivolgevamo semplici cenni di saluti – sai, quelli che ci si scambia tra vicini per pura cortesia – ma ogni volta provavo il desiderio di parlarle… Non ultimo, mi domandavo che mi aveva riconosciuto, diciamo che la mancanza di indicazioni in questo senso mi ha stuzzicato. Così ho approfittato di una volta che l’ho vista intenta a curare le rose in giardino e mi sono avvicinato; non l’avrei mai fatto, se non fosse stato che da giorni e giorni rimuginavo sulla strana sensazione che provavo.”  
“E poi hai scoperto che era una tua fan”, sogghignò Lee, che conosceva il resto della storia.  
“Una _grande_ fan”, confermò Richard, reiterando quel che lei gli aveva detto, “ma mi ha sempre trattato con grande semplicità, come un uomo e non come una celebrità… anche se, dopo, mi ha confidato che stava per svenire, quando le ho rivolto la parola”, concluse, ridacchiando e scuotendo il capo, convinto che fosse un’esagerazione di Vivien.  
Anche Lee rise piano.  
“Vivien ti adora”, sospirò poi, “Sei un uomo fortunato…”  
“Lo so”, annuì l’inglese, con enfasi, poi il suo sguardo si spostò dietro le spalle dell’amico, “Oh, ecco le nostre dame…”  
Lee si girò tanto rapidamente da far traballare lo sgabello, rischiando di finire gambe all’aria. Si aggobbì per mantenere l’equilibrio, e fu così che poi sollevò lentamente gli occhi lungo una gamba femminile che spuntava dallo spacco di un sobrio, ma intrigante abito rosso, proseguendo sulle curve di un corpo snello ed atletico, una scollatura a V non eccessiva, un elegante collo di cigno, fino a raggiungere un bel viso incorniciato da lunghi riccioli biondi, in cui brillavano due magnifici occhi azzurri sapientemente truccati.

  
_Sembra un angelo_ , pensò, stordito.

Scendendo al pianterreno in compagnia di Vivien, Eva aveva sentito il proprio stomaco serrarsi tanto da farla stare quasi male; l’emozione per l’imminente incontro col suo attore preferito era quasi insopportabile. Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, ma lei rimase immobile, le gambe inchiodate; quasi si fosse resa conto della situazione, Vivien la prese per un gomito e la tirò leggermente. Tanto bastò perché le gambe di Eva si mettessero automaticamente in moto, e così le due donne uscirono dalla cabina nell’atrio e si incamminarono verso il bar, i tacchi alti che non facevano alcun rumore sulla morbida moquette che rivestiva il pavimento.  
“Eccoli là”, disse Vivien a bassa voce, indicando, già sorridendo nel rivedere il suo fidanzato. Lo aveva lasciato in camera loro poco più di un’ora prima, ma per lei era sempre come vedere il sole.  
Eva scorse Lee, che le girava le spalle intento a parlare con Richard, e sentì i battiti del suo cuore accelerare a mille; istintivamente sollevò una mano per assicurarsi che i suoi riccioli ribelli fossero a posto, ma si fermò a metà gesto perché Lee si girò di scatto ed ondeggiò sullo sgabello, tanto che per un momento lei temette che capitombolasse per terra. Poi l’attore sollevò lo sguardo, percorrendo tutta la sua figura, dai piedi alla testa, fino a fermarsi nei suoi occhi.  
Il mondo scomparve.  
Vivien vide l’espressione di Lee farsi trasognata e lanciò una rapida occhiata a Eva, il cui volto esprimeva lo stesso incanto; se da lei se l’era aspettato – sicuramente era la stessa faccia che aveva avuto lei la prima volta che i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli di Richard, il giorno che le aveva rivolto la parola mentre potava le rose – non aveva creduto di poterla scorgere sul viso di Lee.  
Richard a sua volta aveva notato l’espressione ammaliata di Eva; guardò di sguincio l’amico e la vide rispecchiata su di lui.  
_Che sia un colpo di fulmine?_ , si domandò. Personalmente aveva creduto d’esserne immune perché non l’aveva mai provato… finché non aveva visto Vivien, di cui s’era innamorato prima ancora di parlarle. Ovviamente, dall’innamoramento improvviso all’amore vero e proprio c’era voluto un po’, ma il suo cuore l’aveva riconosciuta molto prima della sua testa.  
Poi l’espressione di Lee tornò al presente; l’attore si raddrizzò in tutta la sua considerevole statura – che superava perfino quella di Richard – e si sistemò la giacca, poi sorrise alla bellissima bionda davanti a lui.

  
Eva sentì le ginocchia andare in gelatina, ma lottò con tutte le sue forze per mantenere il controllo: d’accordo che lui era il suo attore preferito e il suo amore impossibile, ma lei aveva una dignità, per la miseria, era una donna intelligente e arguta, abituata a ragionare coi neuroni e non con gli ormoni…! Lo dimostravano una laurea conseguita con il massimo dei voti e un lavoro di prestigio, per l’ottenimento del quale aveva sbaragliato una concorrenza feroce, soprattutto da parte maschile. _Non era_ un’adolescente in preda ad una tempesta emotiva… certo che il sorriso di Lee Pace dal vivo era assolutamente sensazionale…  
“Vivien, Eva, siete semplicemente incantevoli”, disse Richard, galante come sempre; la sua voce baritonale riportò la bionda al momento presente, “Eva, permettimi di presentarti il mio buon amico Lee Pace. Lee, questa è Eva Garner.”  
“Molto lieta”, Eva riuscì a dire senza che le traballasse la voce, porgendo la mano.  
“ _Enchanté_ ”, disse l’attore americano, prendendola e portandosela alle labbra per sfiorarne il dorso. Quel gesto d’altri tempi colse Eva impreparata e le mozzò il fiato in gola; per non parlare della sua voce, di tono simile a quello di Richard, che aveva sentito un’infinità di volte attraverso gli altoparlanti del cinema o del televisore, ma che dal vero era molto più intrigante.  
Il barista, un uomo di colore impeccabilmente abbigliato di scuro con tanto di papillon, si avvicinò e chiese in francese:  
“Posso servirvi un aperitivo, _Monsieur_ Armitage?”  
“Direi di sì”, rispose l’attore nella stessa lingua, che conosceva abbastanza bene, per poi rivolgersi agli altri, “Cosa gradite?”  
“Per me, un Kir”, disse Vivien, che lo aveva assaggiato due sere prima, un cocktail a base di vino bianco con un tocco di sciroppo di ribes nero macerato in alcol zuccherato, “Eva, se vuoi provarlo, è delizioso…”  
“Va bene”, rispose l’amica un po’ a caso; in quel momento potevano offrirle da bere olio da motore e avrebbe accettato comunque.  
“Lo prendo anch’io”, si affrettò a dire Lee, “Io sono sempre curioso di assaggiare cose nuove, e tu?”, domandò ad Eva.  
“Oh, anche io”, rispose lei; stavolta riuscì a sorridergli di rimando e l’attore pensò che avesse un sorriso stupendo.  
“Quattro Kir”, disse allora Richard al barista, che annuì ad indicare d’aver capito.  
“Accomodatevi pure a un tavolino”, li invitò poi, indicando le poltrone in vimini, imbottite di cuscini color crema, vicine al bancone del bar.  
L’attore britannico si girò e porse la mano a Vivien, che la prese.  
“Andiamo a sederci”, disse agli altri due. Lee fece cortesemente cenno a Eva di precederlo e lei si avviò, ondeggiando in maniera discretamente sexy sui tacchi vertiginosi dei suoi sandali d’argento. Per un breve attimo, Lee fissò con apprezzamento le curve sul suo spettacolare _lato B_ , poi si ricordò che era un gentiluomo e distolse lo sguardo prima di seguirla.  
Si sedettero attorno ad un tavolino e Richard domandò a Eva:  
“Allora, com’è andato il viaggio?”  
“Tranquillo, a parte un forte vento di traverso che ha reso l’atterraggio a Ginevra abbastanza movimentato”, raccontò Eva, “ma una volta al JFK con una tormenta di neve è stato molto peggio…”  
“Quale, quella del gennaio scorso?”, domandò Lee.  
“Sì, proprio quella.”  
“Santo cielo, anche io quel giorno sono atterrato al JFK, proveniente da Los Angeles! Avremmo potuto incrociarci là…”  
“Il mondo è davvero piccolo”, commentò Eva, sorpresa da quella coincidenza.  
“Vero. Quel giorno sono mezzo morto di paura.”  
“A chi lo dici!”  
Vivien e Richard si scambiarono un’occhiata sorridente: pareva che quei due si stessero trovando simpatici a vicenda. Magari c’era speranza…?  
Richard decise d’intervenire con una domanda mirata:  
“Eva, come procede col tuo lavoro?”  
“Ho finito il riallestimento proprio ieri”, rispose la donna, “per questo non ho potuto arrivare prima”, notando lo sguardo interrogativo di Lee, spiegò, “Lavoro per il Metropolitan Museum, ma da quattordici mesi sono _in prestito_ al British Museum. Ho appena finito di curare il nuovo allestimento della sala 42, dedicata all’arte medievale.”  
“Sembra impegnativo”, commentò Lee, impressionato. Lei annuì:  
“Abbastanza, soprattutto se ti scontri con colleghi coi paraocchi e dalla mentalità retrograda. Ho dovuto combattere duramente per convincere la direzione a darmi retta e a cambiare lo stile espositivo per renderlo meno didattico e più _vivace_ , più godibile da parte di un pubblico interessato ma generico, _non specializzato_ per così dire. Il nostro obiettivo è non annoiare il visitatore, anzi stimolarlo, incuriosirlo, spronarlo a volerne sapere di più”, scosse la testa, “ma riuscire a metterglielo in testa a certi zucconi dell’establishment è stata un’impresa!”, terminò con enfasi.  
“Hai usato una mazza ferrata?”, domandò Vivien ridendo.  
“Guarda, se avessi potuto, l’avrei fatto!”, replicò la bionda, sghignazzando; anche gli uomini risero. Lee era sempre più impressionato da Eva: oltre che indubbiamente molto bella e colta, era intelligente, spiritosa e grintosa come gliel’aveva descritta Richard.  
In quel momento, arrivò una cameriera che servì loro gli aperitivi, accompagnati da olive e da piccole sfogliatine al formaggio.  
Lee fu svelto a prendere un bicchiere e porgerlo galantemente a Eva; la donna lo accettò con un sorriso disinvolto, che però s’incrinò leggermente quando le sue dita sfiorarono quelle di lui. I magnetici occhi verdi dell’attore americano si fissarono nei suoi per un attimo, sufficiente a farle dimenticare di respirare. Ovviamente aveva sempre pensato che lui fosse bellissimo, ma di persona era da capogiro. Meno male che era seduta, pensò mentre si portava il bicchiere alle labbra sforzandosi di non far tremare la mano, altrimenti sarebbe sicuramente stramazzata.  
Dopo aver porto un bicchiere a Vivien, Richard sollevò il proprio:  
“Propongo un brindisi: alle due donne più incantevoli al di qua e al di là dell’Atlantico”, disse, guardandole con il piccolo, ma espressivo sorriso che gli era tanto tipico e per cui le sue fan impazzivano – inclusa Vivien.  
“A Vivien e Eva”, Lee si unì prontamente al brindisi dell’amico.  
Vivien sollevò il suo bicchiere in risposta:  
“E noi brindiamo ai due uomini più affascinanti del mondo… dico bene, Eva?”  
“Dici bene”, sorrise la donna più giovane, unendosi a lei.  
“Che esagerate…”, cominciò Lee, ma Eva lo fermò con un’occhiata di finto rimprovero:  
“Ehi, noi non abbiamo protestato alla _vostra_ , di esagerazione!”  
Risero tutti e quattro, poi toccarono i loro bicchieri e bevvero.  
“Avevi ragione, Vivien, è delizioso”, commentò Eva.  
“Concordo”, dichiarò Lee, con un cenno d’assenso, poi si rivolse alla giovane bionda, “Hai detto che lavori per il Metropolitan, ma sei _in prestito_ al British… in che senso?”  
“Uno scambio”, spiegò Eva, “sia di personale, che di idee e progetti. Ho curato il nuovo allestimento della sezione di arte medievale del Met, così il British, che voleva fare la stessa cosa, mi ha ingaggiata. Nel frattempo, poiché a Londra avevano appena rinnovato l’esposizione della sezione dedicata all’antica Grecia, hanno mandato qualcuno a New York per fare lo stesso.”  
“È un sacco di tempo che non vado a visitare il Met”, considerò Lee, usando anche lui il diminutivo popolare del museo, “Dovrò rimediare, ma solo dopo che sarai tornata, così magari mi potresti fare da guida personale”, concluse, guardandola con aria interrogativa.  
Eva stentò a credere alle proprie orecchie: le stava chiedendo di rivederla? Non le sembrava possibile… dopotutto, si erano appena incontrati. Probabilmente l’aveva detto per pura cortesia.  
“Perché no?”, rispose, cercando di stare sul neutro; per darsi un tono, prese una sfogliatina e la mangiò, “Buona!”  
“Sì, vero”, confermò Richard, che le aveva già assaggiate mentre seguiva lo scambio tra i due, “Quanto rimarrai ancora in Inghilterra, allora? Se hai finito il lavoro, suppongo tornerai preso nella Grande Mela…”  
“Il mio ingaggio termina ufficialmente con l’inaugurazione, ovvero sabato prossimo; ma in realtà mi hanno pregata di rimanere un paio di settimane in più per controllare che tutto fili liscio e che non ci siano modifiche da fare, prima che io torni all’ovile.”  
“Ci mancherai”, dichiarò Vivien, con sincerità: si era infatti molto affezionata a questa esuberante giovane donna.  
“Non sono poi così tante ore d’aereo, da Londra a New York”, Richard sorrise a Vivien, “Possiamo andare a trovare Eva senza problemi.”  
“E io farò un salto a Londra, ogni tanto”, assicurò loro la bionda.  
In quel momento, le porte della sala da pranzo furono aperte e il maitre – un uomo di mezza età, alto e calvo, leggermente soprappeso, ma comunque molto elegante nel suo impeccabile completo scuro – annunciò ad alta voce che si poteva cominciare ad entrare.  
Poiché i posti erano assegnati, non ci fu alcun accalcamento, né particolare fretta di entrare, visto che la cena sarebbe stata servita tra non meno di mezz’ora. I quattro amici finirono l’aperitivo con calma, poi si alzarono; Richard offrì il braccio a Vivien e si chinò verso di lei:  
“Sei davvero bellissima con quest’abito…”  
Era uno dei tre che le aveva regalato quando avevano deciso di uscire allo scoperto con la loro relazione, un anno e mezzo prima; finora Vivien non aveva avuto ancora occasione di sfoggiarlo.

  
“Grazie”, gli rispose lei, sorridendogli con occhi splendenti per il piacere e l’emozione che i suoi complimenti non mancavano mai di suscitarle, “Anche tu sei notevole”, aggiunse, abbassando lo sguardo per dare una rapida scorsa al suoi _outfit_ formale, un tre pezzi color castagna con cravatta abbinata. Qualsiasi fotomodello sarebbe scomparso, di fronte a lui: era semplicemente da urlo, almeno ai suoi occhi innamorati.

  
Mentre la coppia si avviava, Lee si affrettò a porgere il braccio a Eva, che lo accettò sentendosi nuovamente molto emozionata. Nonostante i tacchi vertiginosi, arrivava a malapena all’altezza delle spalle dell’attore, che superava il metro e novanta, essendo più alto anche di Richard.  
“Sono una nana, rispetto a te!”, rise, con grande umorismo. Lee la guardò, percorrendo con lentezza intenzionale tutta la sua figura:  
“Se permetti, sei _molto_ più carina di qualsiasi Nano io abbia mai conosciuto!”  
“Guarda che ti ho sentito, stangone di un Elfo!”, lo rimbeccò Richard, girandosi a mezzo.  
“Quel Nano ha le orecchie lunghe!”, borbottò Lee col cipiglio di Thranduil, ed Eva – che era pazza del suo personaggio tolkieniano – dovette tener sotto controllo un attacco di ilarità, limitandosi a ridacchiare sebbene volesse piegarsi in due dalle risate. Anche l’attore americano rise mentre seguivano le orme degli amici, che stavano a loro volta ridendo.  
“Io e Richard ci stuzzichiamo spesso, riguardo ai nostri ruoli ne _Lo Hobbit_ ”, le raccontò, gli occhi verdi che brillavano di allegria, “Spero che un giorno potremo lavorare di nuovo insieme, ci siamo davvero divertiti come matti.”  
“Hai proprio ragione”, confermò Richard, fermandosi davanti al tabellone che illustrava i posti, “Abbiamo il tavolo _Orchidea_ ”, disse, mentre lo scorreva con gli occhi.  
“Eccolo”, lo indicò Vivien, individuandolo. In base alla pianta della sala, lo trovarono agevolmente, anche perché ogni tavolo aveva un nome di fiore ed era stato decorato di conseguenza.  
Erano tavoli rotondi da otto posti; si ritrovarono con altre due coppie francesi, che si presentarono semplicemente come Jeanne col marito Daniel, e Albert con la figlia Mireille. Avrebbero appreso durante la serata che la prima era una cantante piuttosto famosa in Francia e l’altro era un deputato del parlamento francese. La più emozionata alla presenza dei due famosi attori, come prevedibile, era la giovane Mireille, che l’indomani avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni e come regalo aveva chiesto al padre quella vacanza sulla neve. Sia Richard che Lee le fecero i loro auguri e si prestarono a farsi fotografare dal padre assieme a lei.  
“Non sei gelosa?”, domandò Eva a Vivien, sottovoce.  
“No, perché?”, rispose l’interpellata, “Tanto lo so, che Richard è solo mio”, aggiunse sorridendo. All’inizio era stata un poco dura, per lei, affrontare la realtà del fandom femminile di Richard, tra cui c’erano ragazze – ma anche donne adulte – davvero scatenate; alcune, specialmente su Twitter, si prendevano delle confidenze che a tutta prima l’avevano infastidita, ma quando aveva capito che per Richard contava solo lei, si era rassicurata. Non sempre era facile, specialmente quando incappava in qualche commento velenoso nei suoi riguardi – anche se la Armitage Army l’aveva accolta con sufficiente grazia, c’erano sempre le eccezioni – ma nel caso presente, la giovanissima fan era talmente discreta e ben educata, che era impossibile esserne gelosa.  
Eva trattenne un sospiro: non era molto sicura che sarebbe riuscita a fare altrettanto; ma comunque la possibilità era assolutamente remota, infatti anche se Lee aveva dimostrato di apprezzare il suo aspetto e la sua compagnia, che possibilità concrete aveva, di far breccia nel cuore del bell’attore statunitense?  
In attesa della prima portata, conversarono simpaticamente, soprattutto delle loro imprese, presenti e passate, sui campi da sci. Lee fece ridere tutti quanti raccontando di quando, l’inverno scorso, sciando sempre lì a Chamonix, aveva perso il controllo e, dopo aver sbattuto contro un pinetto, era finito lungo disteso nella neve fresca. Richard si mise a ridere:  
“Sì, mi ricordo che ti sei fatto immortalare da tuo fratello e poi hai postato la foto su Twitter!”

  
Anche Vivien ed Eva risero, annuendo a conferma di aver visto pure loro quella buffa immagine.  
Poi arrivò l’antipasto, composto di crostini dorati spalmati di svariati tipi di paté, tra cui il celebre _foie gras_ e il saporito formaggio _roquefort_. La conversazione proseguì con una certa vivacità, mentre i commensali facevano conoscenza e si rilassavano, anche grazie al buon vino che accompagnava la portata.  
Poi fu la volta di una _potage Parmentier_ , la tipica zuppa a base di porri e patate, servita con fette di pane tostato, seguita da una piccola fetta di una cremosa torta al formaggio che entusiasmò Vivien, grande amante dei prodotti caseari.  
Ci fu una breve pausa, durante la quale i commensali chiacchierarono; poi fu la volta dei secondi, un filetto di manzo in crosta di pasta _brisée_ servito con verdura al burro e purè di patate, e brasato con pancetta e funghi accompagnato da tagliatelle all’uovo.  
“Conoscevo poco la cucina francese”, ammise Eva, tra un piatto e l’altro, “Devo ammettere che sono gradevolmente impressionata: è tutto assolutamente delizioso.”  
“Uno dei motivi per cui mi piace questo albergo”, le rivelò Lee, “tanto da tornarci ogni volta che vengo a Chamonix… Cambiando discorso, non ti ho ancora chiesto: tu scii?”  
“Sì, sono originaria del Vermont e praticamente sono cresciuta sugli sci”, rispose lei sorridendo: adorava sciare ed era pure brava, “Ma ancor più mi piace pattinare.”  
“Ah! Beh, allora possiamo fare qualche discesa insieme, se ti va.”  
“Ma certo”, accettò lei. E figurarsi se avrebbe rifiutato…! Non era un appuntamento romantico, ma sciare con Lee Pace era meglio che andare a cena nel miglior ristorante del mondo con chiunque altro.  
“Vedi di non fare un capitombolo come quello della foto”, lo prese in giro Vivien, che aveva sentito.  
“Cercherò di evitarlo”, sogghignò Lee.  
“Tu pattini?”, gli domandò Eva.  
“Non sono un esperto, ma me la cavo”, rispose lui, “C’è una pista da pattinaggio olimpionica, a dieci minuti dall’albergo”, le rivelò, “Di questa stagione, si può anche pattinare all’aperto.”  
“Fantastico! Allora magari dopodomani ci faccio una capatina.”  
Non ebbe il coraggio di invitare l’attore; di solito era piuttosto disinvolta, con gli uomini, ma di fronte al suo beniamino si sentiva stranamente timida.  
L’arrivo del dessert impedì a Lee di rispondere. Era un dolce tradizionalmente natalizio a base di mandorle e frutta secca chiamato _kougelhopf_ , di origine austriaca ma adottato anche in Germania e di lì passato in Alsazia e quindi in Francia; lo accompagnava un corposo vino passito chiamato Sauternes.  
“Bevine poco”, Vivien raccomandò a Eva, “è molto alcolico, anche se così freddo non sembra, e si rischia di ubriacarsi in un attimo.”  
“Grazie dell’avvertimento”, rispose la bionda, “Non ho nessuna intenzione di ubriacarmi, voglio rimanere lucidissima e godermi la compagnia di Lee fino in fondo… E poi, domani dobbiamo andare a sciare insieme, come farei, coi postumi di una sbronza?”, aggiunse ridacchiando. Vivien annuì a conferma.  
La cena terminò poco dopo le 22.00; chi voleva caffè e liquori poteva prenderli al bancone del bar situato in un angolo della sala. Frattanto, sul palco presero posto i musicisti, che attaccarono un foxtrot. Per incoraggiare gli astanti a ballare, gli animatori dell’albergo fecero un giro per i tavoli ad invitare gli ospiti, ma molto prima che arrivassero a loro, Richard aveva già preso per mano Vivien e la stava conducendo alla pista: entrambi grandi amanti del ballo, da quello da sala a quello da discoteca, non avevano bisogno di esortazioni per lanciarsi.  
“Tu balli?”, domandò Lee a Eva.  
“Sì, mi piace molto il ballo da sala, ma me la cavo anche coi caraibici.”  
“Anche io”, sorrise lui, “Ti va di ballare con me?”  
“Io, ballare con Lee Pace?”, Eva finse spiritosamente di trasecolare, “Puoi scommetterci, cowboy!”, concluse ridendo. L’attore rise alla sua battuta e le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, quindi raggiunsero Vivien e Richard e le altre coppie che si stavano muovendo in pista.  
Da esperto ballerino, Lee aggiustò la lunghezza dei passi alle gambe di Eva, molto più corte delle sue; si trovarono subito in sintonia e ben presto volteggiavano attorno alla pista a tempo di musica come se lo avessero fatto centinaia di volte.  
Dopo un altro foxtrot, fu la volta di un tango; Eva, che sapeva come Vivien e Richard amassero in particolare quel tipo di danza, lanciò un’occhiata alla coppia di amici e infatti la vide impegnata in una figura particolarmente difficile… che dopo un attimo Lee le fece fare, conducendola con consumata abilità. Sorrise, sentendosi al settimo cielo: stava ballando col suo attore preferito durante la notte di san Silvestro, cosa poteva chiedere di più alla vita?  
_Che lui perda la testa per te_ , le rispose una vocina beffarda dentro di lei. La scacciò con fastidio: non si sarebbe fatta rovinare il momento dalla consapevolezza di coltivare un sogno impossibile.  
Il tempo trascorse velocemente, tra danze, chiacchiere, risate e qualche drink, perlopiù analcolico dato che nessuno dei quattro amici aveva intenzione di ubriacarsi, né ne vedeva motivo.  
A meno dieci alla mezzanotte, i camerieri cominciarono a portare bottiglie di champagne ai tavoli, nonché calici adatti per il brindisi beneaugurale. Le due coppie, nonché gli altri quattro, tornarono al loro tavolo e Vivien prese una delle due bottiglie, togliendo la carta argentata attorno al tappo con le esperte mosse di un’efficiente sommelier; aveva ereditato la passione per i vini da sua madre, nata e cresciuta in Italia, e nel corso degli anni aveva seguito corsi adeguati, conseguendo tanto di diploma. Sia Jeanne la cantante che Mireille la figlia del parlamentare la guardarono con aria vagamente scandalizzata, dato che in tutta la sala era l’unica donna che si stava occupando dello champagne, ma Vivien si limitò a sorridere seraficamente: se n’era sempre infischiata se quel che faceva era considerata _da uomo_ o _da donna_ , per lei semplicemente questa distinzione non esisteva, c’erano solo cose che _sapeva_ fare ed altre che _non sapeva_ fare.  
Scambiò uno sguardo con Richard, che si era reso conto della situazione e stava faticando a reprimere un sorrisetto ironico: la pensava esattamente come lei. L’attore prese i loro quattro calici e glieli avvicinò, in maniera che fosse comoda quando avesse versato il vino, mentre Lee ed Eva, entrambi abituati a vedere Vivien stappar bottiglie, non fecero una piega.  
“Signore e signori, manca un minuto!”, annunciò il cantante dell’orchestra, “Preparate i tappi!”  
Con calma – sessanta secondi sono un tempo notevole, anche se spesso si crede il contrario – Vivien aprì la gabbietta, poi la tolse e cominciò ad allentare il fungo di sughero che chiudeva la bottiglia. Quando il cantante cominciò a contare gli ultimi dieci secondi, mosse il turacciolo fin quasi al limite, e allo scoccare della mezzanotte lo tolse con un movimento secco del polso, trattenendolo senza farlo saltare per ovvi motivi di sicurezza. Rapidamente lo versò nei quattro flute, che Richard distribuì prima ai due amici, tenendone uno per sé e uno per lei. Brindarono tutti assieme, scambiandosi gli auguri, poi Richard intrecciò il braccio con Vivien e i due bevvero, guardandosi negli occhi.  
Osservandoli, Eva sentì un groppo in gola: oh, come sarebbe piaciuto anche a lei condividere un simile brindisi con l’uomo dei suoi sogni… che era in piedi accanto a lei, del tutto inconsapevole dei suoi sentimenti per lui…  
_Avanti Eva, cerca di darti un contegno!_ , si rimproverò, _Sei innamorata di un sogno, di un’idea, in realtà non lo conosci affatto, lo hai appena incontrato, potrebbe essere del tutto diverso da come lo immagini… non_ puoi _parlare di amore, perdiana!_  
Tuttavia, in fondo alla sua anima, sentiva che l’idea che si era fatta di Lee Pace nel corso degli anni in cui era stata sua fan non era per niente sbagliata; e questo non faceva altro che peggiorare la sua nostalgia.  
Anche Lee osservava Richard e Vivien; era stato felice di apprendere che l’amico aveva finalmente trovato la propria _altra metà_ , ma guardarli così felici insieme gli faceva sentire più acutamente la propria solitudine. Fra meno di tre mesi avrebbe compiuto trentasei anni ed era ancora single, e la cosa cominciava a pesargli. Oh, non che gli mancasse la compagnia, col suo lavoro e col suo aspetto poteva avere qualsiasi donna – e anche molti uomini – potesse desiderare; ma, dopo l’iniziale euforia di fronte a questa consapevolezza, si era stancato molto presto di rapporti superficiali, ancor più di semplice _ginnastica da camera_ , ed aveva cominciato a desiderare d’incontrare una persona che gli riempisse il cuore come Vivien lo riempiva a Richard.  
Senza intenzione cosciente, sbirciò Eva, in piedi accanto a lui col bicchiere in mano; sentì inaspettatamente il cuore che gli si stringeva in una morsa quando vide la sua espressione malinconica e desiderò con forza far qualcosa per cancellarla.  
Si girò verso di lei e, fingendo di non notare niente di inusuale, toccò il suo calice col proprio e disse a bassa voce:  
“Spero che mi concederai il primo ballo dell’anno… e anche molti altri, dopo quello.”  
Eva girò di scatto gli occhi su di lui e per un attimo parve guardarlo quasi spaventata.  
“Oh!”, fece, “Certamente! Mo… molto volentieri!”, rispose, quasi balbettando. Il cuore le era saltato in gola e aveva dovuto inghiottirlo di nuovo prima di essere in grado di rispondere; ma stentava a credere a quel che aveva udito, soprattutto a quel che la richiesta dell’affascinante attore statunitense sottintendeva, ovvero un’attrazione nei suoi confronti. _Troppo bello per esser vero_ , si disse, prendendo un sorso di champagne per bagnare la gola riarsa, _Starà sicuramente solo cercando di essere gentile. Sì, non può essere altrimenti…_  
Per un momento, Lee aveva scorto la vulnerabilità nelle limpide iridi azzurre di Eva e sentito sorgere nel suo animo il desiderio impellente di proteggerla; poi gli occhi della donna erano tornati briosi e perspicaci come al solito mentre lo guardava sorseggiando il vino.  
In quel momento l’orchestra riattaccò; allora depose il bicchiere e porse la mano ad Eva, che l’accettò, posando a sua volta il calice. Tornarono in pista con altre coppie, inclusi Richard e Vivien, e si mossero al tempo di un romantico valzer viennese.  
Dopo un’ora scarsa, Vivien e Richard presero congedo, desiderosi di stare un poco da soli a celebrare l’arrivo del nuovo anno; a causa del lavoro di lui, infatti, non stavano insieme spesso quanto avrebbero voluto, anche se facevano di tutto per farlo a ogni occasione, quindi avrebbero approfittato quanto più possibile di quel soggiorno a Chamonix. Si scambiarono di nuovo gli auguri, con baci e abbracci, e mentre Eva e Lee proseguivano le danze, i due inglesi salirono in camera.  
Appena arrivati, Vivien si recò in bagno, dove si struccò accuratamente e si sciolse i capelli; quando tornò in camera, trovò Richard in maniche di camicia e a piedi nudi – quest’ultima era una cosa che amava molto fare, specialmente se c’era una moquette morbida come lì – che si stava slacciando la cravatta. Sul tavolino accanto a lui erano posati due bicchieri a stelo alto e una piccola bottiglia di vino bianco, nonché un piatto da portata con colorati spiedini di frutta.  
“Oh, e questi da dove arrivano?”, domandò Vivien, piacevolmente sorpresa.  
“Durante la cena, ho fatto un salto in reception e li ho ordinati”, rispose Richard, lieto di averle fatto cosa gradita: sapeva quanto lei amasse la frutta e il vino bianco, “Mi hanno consigliato uno chardonnay di Borgogna.”  
“Mi sembra perfetto”, dichiarò sorridendo la donna, sedendosi su una delle poltroncine e togliendosi le scarpe dal tacco alto. L’attore posò la cravatta sullo schienale della sedia dove c’erano anche gli altri capi d’abbigliamento che si era tolto, poi si sedette anche lui e stappò la bottiglietta, versandone il contenuto nei due calici. Ne porse uno a Vivien, che lo prese ringraziandolo con uno sguardo amorevole.  
“Alla nostra”, brindò, facendo tintinnare il proprio bicchiere contro il suo.  
“Alla nostra”, rispose lei. Bevvero un sorso, poi presero uno spiedino ciascuno e cominciarono a sbocconcellarli.  
“Lee mi è sembrato colpito da Eva”, considerò Vivien, “Tu che ne dici?”  
“Sono d’accordo”, annuì Richard, “Anzi, penso che lo attragga molto.”  
“Sarebbe fantastico se finissero con l’innamorarsi come noi due”, dichiarò la donna, “Voglio dire, Eva ha già una cotta per Lee, e conoscendolo come lo conosco, non dubito che lei possa innamorarsi seriamente di lui; basta che lui la contraccambi, ed è fatta.”  
“Staremo a vedere… Comunque, me lo auguro anche io, entrambi si sentono molto soli; e sono due persone fantastiche che meritano di essere felici.”  
“Hai proprio ragione”, annuì Vivien, “Come dice il proverbio, _se son rose fioriranno_ …”  
Finirono di mangiare la frutta, alternandola a qualche sorso di vino, poi Richard si alzò e porse la mano a Vivien, aiutandola a fare altrettanto. Lentamente, l’attirò contro di sé e la circondò con le braccia.  
“È tutta la sera che desidero baciarti come si deve”, le disse sommessamente; la sua calda voce baritonale le fece accelerare i battiti del cuore. La sua voce era una delle cose che le piacevano di più, di lui, anche perché essendo un attore, la sapeva usare molto bene per esprimere tutte le sfumature delle emozioni umane, e non faceva certo eccezione quando le parlava d’amore, anzi. In quel momento, le stava dicendo che l’amava, l’ammirava e la desiderava.  
“Anch’io”, bisbigliò, sollevando il viso verso il suo. Le loro labbra si incontrarono, sfiorandosi con dolcezza, una, due volte; poi si schiusero ed il bacio si approfondì, passando lentamente da tenero a sensuale, a passionale. Vivien sollevò le braccia per annodarle attorno al collo di Richard, mentre i loro corpi si stringevano l’uno all’altro, cercandosi. Quando si separarono, si guardarono un momento negli occhi, poi tornarono a baciarsi. Le mani di Richard salirono carezzevoli lungo il dorso di Vivien, sotto le lunghe ciocche dei suoi capelli bruni, fino alla nuca; lentamente, le abbassò la cerniera dell’abito, scostandolo per accarezzarle la pelle della schiena. Vivien si staccò dalle sue labbra e si scostò per permettergli di sfilarle le maniche; l’abito cadde morbidamente a terra, rivelando che indossava un elegante coordinato di pizzo color bordeaux, secondo la tradizione che vuole che mettere biancheria rossa la notte di san Silvestro porti fortuna, con un reggicalze abbinato e velatissime calze di seta nere.  
Con un’espressione birichina, Vivien sollevò i piedi per uscire dall’abito ammucchiato alle sue caviglie, si allontanò di un paio di passi e si girò lentamente, in modo che lui potesse ammirarla da tutti i lati; le culottes lasciavano scoperte parte delle sue belle natiche e Richard sentì i pantaloni diventargli decisamente scomodi. I suoi occhi azzurri si incupirono per il desiderio; si sbarazzò della camicia e della sottostante maglietta, gettandole da parte, e scavalcando il vestito ammonticchiato le andò vicino, la prese nuovamente tra le braccia e la spinse verso la parete rivestita di pannelli di legno, dove le fece posare la schiena. Le prese i polsi e glieli sollevò sopra la testa, poi abbassò il viso e tornò a baciarla fervidamente; Vivien rispose con ugual ardore, già sentendo le gambe molli alla prospettiva di quel che sarebbe seguito. Richard era un amante generoso ed attento, amava darle piacere almeno quanto riceverne da lei, se non di più, e spesso la faceva restare letteralmente senza fiato; come adesso, mentre le lasciava i polsi per abbassarsi ulteriormente e sfiorarle il collo con le labbra, suggendo ed accarezzando con la lingua la delicata pelle della gola. Vivien spostò la testa all’indietro, contro la parete, per dargli più spazio, gli passò le braccia dietro la schiena e gli piantò le punte delle dita nei muscoli delle spalle, ed intanto dalle labbra le cadevano sospiri amorosi.

  
La sua risposta appassionata emozionò ed eccitò Richard; spinse col bacino, in modo da farle sentire tutto la sua innamorata voglia di lei, e lei ricambiò strofinandosi contro di lui. La sensazione gli strappò un gemito di piacere.  
“Oh Vivien…!”, esclamò, senza fiato. Tornò ad accarezzarle la schiena, fino a raggiungere il gancio del reggiseno senza spalline che indossava; lo aprì e glielo tolse, poi posò un ginocchio a terra e le abbassò le culottes, che lei correttamente indossava sopra il reggicalze. Il suo profumo di donna accesa di desiderio lo inebriò; lasciando cadere l’esiguo indumento, l’afferrò per i fianchi e posò le labbra sul suo tesoro femminile. A Vivien sfuggì un’esclamazione deliziata mentre lo sentiva tormentarla squisitamente, facendola fremere di piacere ed infiammandola sempre più di desiderio.  
“R…Richard!”, gemette, “Ti prego…”  
Lui _adorava_ sentirla implorarlo, in questi frangenti; ed era sempre più che ben disposto ad accontentarla. La schiuse, preparandola per lui, poi si staccò e tornò ad alzarsi; si spostò un poco e rapidamente aprì cintura e cerniera, togliendosi gli ultimi vestiti.  
Vedendolo finalmente in tutto il suo splendore maschile, Vivien allungò una mano e lo toccò intimamente, chiudendo le dita attorno al simbolo della sua virilità per accarezzarlo. Sopraffatto, Richard emise un basso lamento; le ginocchia gli tremarono e, per sostenersi, posò le mani sulla parete, ai lati della testa di lei.  
“Vivien…”, gracchiò, rauco. Vivien continuò ad accarezzarlo per qualche istante, godendo dell’emozionante sensazione di _potere_ che le dava la consapevolezza di essere lei, e soltanto lei, la donna in grado di farlo sentire così; infine lo lasciò andare. Allora lui l’afferrò per i fianchi e la sollevò alla propria altezza, posizionandosi; Vivien gli circondò la vita con le gambe, facendogli un cenno d’incoraggiamento. Guardandola negli occhi, Richard si spinse lentamente dentro di lei, congiungendoli nell’atto d’amore. Vivien schiuse le labbra con un sospiro di piacere non soltanto fisico. Udendola, l’uomo sentì il cuore tremolare di emozione; chinò la testa.  
“Ti amo, Vivien”, le bisbigliò sulle labbra, prima di baciarla; poi cominciò a muoversi, adagio, facendole emettere altri sospiri estatici.  
In quella posizione, Vivien era interamente, felicemente in sua balia; ma una cosa poteva farla anche lei: strinse i propri muscoli interni, strappandogli un ansito di deliziata sorpresa.  
Incitato dai suoi gemiti, Richard aumentò il ritmo e l’ampiezza delle spinte; poi cominciò a ruotare il bacino, alla ricerca del punto di maggior piacere di lei. La udì boccheggiare e comprese d’averlo trovato, così mantenne la posizione ed insistette; i lamenti amorosi di Vivien divennero sempre più forti, incoraggiandolo a continuare.  
Vivien si sentiva annegare in un lago di pura estasi, tanto del corpo quanto dell’anima; quello era il vero significato di _fare l’amore_ , l’unione fisica come espressione tangibile dell’unione spirituale, sentimentale, mentale tra due esseri distinti che, in quel momento, diventavano _uno_.  
“Anch’io”, sussurrò, tra un sospiro e l’altro, “Anch’io ti amo, Richard…”  
Nelle proprie profondità, percepì le avvisaglie dell’orgasmo e si tese nell’aspettativa del compimento; chiuse gli occhi, esalando un altro sospiro.  
Richard la sentì tendersi e comprese che era ormai prossima; anche lui era vicino all’acme ed allora incrementò ulteriormente la velocità dei propri movimenti. Pochi istanti dopo la sentì contrarsi spasmodicamente attorno alla propria carne, mentre un alto gemito le sfuggiva dalla gola; allora si lasciò andare e la raggiunse nell’ebbrezza dell’appagamento, mentre i loro lamenti d’amore si sovrapponevano. Per lunghi istanti, il mondo cessò d’esistere, il tempo si fermò e l’universo si riempì unicamente di loro due, cuori impazziti, respiri affannati, corpi accaldati, menti oscurate nel parossismo del compimento.  
Poi, lentamente, tornarono dalla dimensione celestiale in cui si erano proiettati insieme e ridiscesero nel mondo normale; Vivien tornò ad aprire gli occhi e scoprì che lui la stava guardando, le iridi chiarissime splendenti, gli angoli della bocca leggermente sollevati in un lieve, tenero sorriso.  
“Ho una cosa per te”, le disse a bassa voce.  
“Un’altra?”, domandò lei, inarcando le sopracciglia in una mimica sfrontata che lo fece sbottare in una risatina.  
“Sei una terribile _monella_ ”, dichiarò, divertito.  
“Lo so”, ribatté Vivien, ridacchiando a sua volta, “Ti piaccio anche per questo, no?”  
“Proprio così”, ammise l’attore; la depose delicatamente a terra, “Sarà meglio andare a letto”, osservò poi: la loro _attività_ li aveva scaldati parecchio, ma ora che avevano finito, avrebbero ben presto sentito freddo.  
Indossarono quindi le loro tenute da notte – Richard semplicemente pantaloncini e maglietta, Vivien una lunga camicia di seta – e si infilarono sotto le coperte.  
“Allora, cos’è questa cosa per me?”, Vivien sollecitò Richard, sorridendo intrigata. Lui le sorrise di rimando; le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra, baciandone le dita, poi si sollevò a sedere, si voltò e frugò nel cassetto del comodino. Ne tirò fuori una scatolina rossa, tornò a girarsi verso di lei e, aprendola, gliela porse.  
In un letto di seta color avorio, c’era un anello d’oro bianco e diamanti che s’intrecciavano in un elegante arabesco dal disegno vagamente _elfico_.

  
Vivien sentì gli occhi che quasi le schizzavano dalle orbite. Balzò a sedere, fissando l’anello a bocca aperta, senza riuscire a spiccicar parola, quasi incapace di respirare. Poi sollevò di scatto gli occhi in quelli di Richard, che stava scrutando le sue reazioni.  
“Co… cosa…?”, balbettò.  
“Vivien Grosworth”, l’attore enunciò il suo nome, scandendolo con la dizione chiara tipica di chi è abituato a recitare in teatro, “ti amo immensamente e niente al mondo mi renderebbe più felice che diventare tuo marito. Vuoi sposarmi?”  
Vivien sbatté più volte le palpebre, lentamente; poi di colpo molto rapidamente, perché gli occhi le si erano all'improvviso riempiti di lacrime, mentre le parole dell’uomo assumevano significato nel suo cervello ottenebrato dallo stupore più assoluto. Non avevano mai parlato di matrimonio, tra loro, nell’oltre anno e mezzo che stavano insieme, e anche se lei ci aveva qualche volta pensato, non aveva mai avuto particolari aspettative in quel senso: non le interessava il matrimonio, non veramente, perché le bastava stare con Richard, amarlo ed esserne riamata.  
Sfiorò l’anello con la punta dell’indice; era bellissimo, chiaramente scelto in base ai sui gusti, che ormai Richard conosceva bene: sapeva che apprezzava l’oro bianco e le cose di foggia insolita.  
“Sono… senza parole”, sussurrò.  
“A me ne basta una soltanto”, fece lui, sottovoce, rammentandole che le aveva posto una domanda, a cui naturalmente desiderava ricevere risposta. Vivien tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, emozionata, commossa fino in fondo all’anima.  
“Sì, Richard!”, disse di slancio, “Sì…”  
Il sorriso dell’uomo divenne luminoso come il sole. Trasse l’anello dalla scatolina e, prendendole la sinistra, glielo infilò all’anulare. Scoprirono subito che le andava un po’ largo, ma per non insospettirla, lui non aveva potuto chiederle la misura ed aveva quindi dovuto tirare a indovinare; comunque non sarebbe stato un problema, lo avrebbero fatto sistemare al più presto. Frattanto, Vivien lo avrebbe portato al medio, dove calzava a pennello.  
“È bellissimo”, mormorò Vivien, ammirando il gioiello.  
“Felice che ti piaccia”, sorrise Richard, “Appena l’ho visto, ho capito che era l’anello giusto per te.”  
“E hai avuto ragione”, affermò lei, guardandolo e sorridendogli di rimando; poi domandò incuriosita, “Da quanto ci stavi pensando?”  
“Da diverse settimane”, ammise l’attore, “In maniera consapevole, intendo, ma credo che inconsapevolmente doveva essere da molto di più, perché altrimenti non mi spiego come mi sia balzata in mente l’idea non appena ho ricevuto l’invito al matrimonio di Greg.”  
Greg era un suo cugino, a cui era particolarmente affezionato perché, quando era soltanto quattordicenne, lo aveva aiutato a convincere sua madre a frequentare il Pattison College di Coventry, dove aveva potuto studiare musica, canto, danza e recitazione, cosa che aveva quindi costituito la base della sua professione. Il cugino, di pochi anni più anziano, era uscito da un brutto divorzio una decina di anni prima, ma ora aveva trovato un’altra donna con cui ricominciare; e naturalmente non aveva mancato di invitare il cugino prediletto, diventato famoso anche grazie a lui.  
“Capisco”, assentì Vivien, “Io… beh, io a volte ci avevo pensato, ma non te ne ho mai parlato perché, come sai, non ho mai ritenuto il matrimonio indispensabile alla felicità di una coppia. Questo però non significa affatto che io non sia più che felice di accettare la tua proposta”, aggiunse in tono deciso, per stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi confusione in merito. L’attore annuì: conosceva lo spirito d’indipendenza della sua fidanzata e non si sarebbe mai sognato di calpestarlo; il fatto che lei avesse accettato di sposarlo, quindi, era per lui doppiamente fonte di gioia.  
“Dovrai informare la Armitage Army”, suggerì Vivien a quel punto.  
“Farò un tweet in merito domani… anzi oggi, tecnicamente, visto l’orario”, disse Richard, “Così preveniamo qualsiasi illazione da parte di chi dovesse vederti l’anello al dito e mettere online una foto.”  
“Il prezzo della notorietà”, commentò la donna; non pensava che si sarebbe mai completamente abituata al fatto di stare insieme ad un personaggio pubblico, ma finora non le erano mai capitati episodi spiacevoli, al massimo qualche occhiata insistente sulla metropolitana o al ristorante con le amiche, o in qualche negozio. Sperava che continuasse così.  
Prima di tornare sotto le coperte, si tolse l’anello e lo posò sul comodino; poi Richard la prese tra le braccia e si addormentarono così, stretti l’uno all’altra.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Parte seconda

Frattanto, Eva e Lee volteggiavano in pista, un ballo dopo l’altro, e così fecero quasi le tre. La giovane donna ebbe ben presto i piedi a pezzi a causa dei tacchi vertiginosi, ma pur di continuare a stare tra le braccia del suo beniamino, continuò imperterrita; tuttavia l’attore statunitense, abituato a riprodurre le più piccole sfumature delle emozioni e azioni e quindi a notarle negli altri, ben presto si accorse del suo disagio e, con la scusa d’esser stanco, la riportò al tavolo, dove si sedettero.  
“Dell’altro champagne?”, le domandò, allungando la mano verso la bottiglia più vicina.  
“Sì, grazie…”  
Con rammarico, Lee scoprì che la bottiglia era vuota. Ne cercò un’altra e, trovatala, versò il liquido color paglierino nel flûte di Eva, poi nel proprio. Brindarono ancora una volta e poi presero un sorso.  
“Penso che sia uno dei migliori capodanni della mia vita”, dichiarò Lee, “Soprattutto per merito della compagnia”, aggiunse, sorridendole in una maniera tale che Eva sentì le ginocchia tramutarsi in gelatina.  
“Ah… per me, è il migliore in assoluto”, replicò, sforzandosi di apparire disinvolta, ma in realtà avrebbe volentieri _fangirlato a tutto spiano_ , come avrebbe spiritosamente detto Vivien. _Maldito_ , pensò usando la parola spagnola – lingua che conosceva molto bene – per _maledetto, sei ancora meglio di quel che credevo, non solo fisicamente, ma anche come persona… e ora cosa faccio? Se prima ero persa, adesso sono cotta come una pera… Povera me…_  
Si accorse che lui la stava guardando con aria interrogativa ed allora spiegò, cercando di usare un tono spiritoso:  
“Voglio dire, cosa potrei volere di più dalla vita che essere qui, in una famosa località sciistica, in un bellissimo albergo, a bere champagne e festeggiare l’anno nuovo in compagnia del mio attore preferito?”  
Il sorriso di Lee si ampliò; okay, forse non era stata la migliore delle idee, essere spiritosa, perché se prima aveva sentito le ginocchia molli, adesso il cuore le schizzò in gola.  
“Davvero sono il tuo attore preferito?”, lo udì domandarle a bassa voce. Deglutì, poi annuì:  
“Sì, certo, altrimenti non lo avrei detto… Non sono una che fa complimenti così a caso”, sorrise per attenuare un’affermazione che altrimenti poteva suonare brusca, “Ad esempio, mi piace in modo particolare Joe Mcmillan perché per certi versi abbiamo un carattere simile: passionale, deciso, orgoglioso. Anche Thranduil mi piace molto, perché è un personaggio complesso, apparentemente burbero e arrogante, ma si intuisce che ha sofferto molto, in passato, e pur essendo un tipo molto _tosto_ , ha le sue debolezze. Mi piacciono i personaggi complicati e tu li interpreti molto bene. Ned il fabbricante di torte è delizioso, ma troppo _semplice_ , in questa prospettiva, per i miei gusti…”  
“Anche io preferisco interpretare personaggi complessi”, le confidò Lee, “Per un attore, rappresentano una sfida, richiedono maggior impegno e di conseguenza, quando riescono bene, danno maggior soddisfazione. Ammetto però che ogni tanto mi piace anche fare qualche personaggio più _semplice_ , per usare la tua espressione, così tanto per divertirmi e rilassarmi.”  
“Certo, è comprensibile: va bene le sfide – piacciono anche a me, o non avrei accettato la responsabilità del lavoro al British Museum – ma ci vogliono anche le pause di relax, tra una e l’altra.”  
“Molto ben detto”, approvò l’attore. Proprio in quel momento, a Eva sorse l’irresistibile bisogno di sbadigliare: dopotutto, era in piedi dal mattino presto ed aveva alle spalle un viaggio di svariate ore, nonché si sentiva emotivamente provata dall’eccitante incontro col suo idolo, per non parlare delle ore passate a danzare con lui. Si girò dall’altra parte e nascose lo sbadiglio dietro la mano.  
“Scusami”, mormorò, un po’ imbarazzata, “ma sono davvero stanca…”  
Lee scattò immediatamente in piedi e le porse la mano.  
“Scusami tu per non essermene accorto”, disse, dimostrando la sua natura di vero gentiluomo, “Direi che è comunque un buon orario per andare a dormire”, soggiunse, mentre lei accettava la sua mano e si alzava, “Ti accompagno.”  
Salirono al piano di Eva, poi lui la scortò fino alla porta della sua camera. La giovane donna era rimasta silenziosa per tutto il tragitto, improvvisamente un po’ a disagio: non era una verginella inesperta e si era resa conto che l’attore era attratto da lei. Tuttavia non era questo a metterla a disagio, bensì le spudorate immagini che si erano affacciate alla sua mente, di se stessa mentre lo invitava in camera sua a trascorrere insieme il resto della notte. Non era una bacchettona, ma neppure una che invitava un uomo nel proprio letto dopo appena poche ore che lo aveva incontrato. D’accordo, tecnicamente lei conosceva Lee da un paio d’anni, ovvero da quando lo aveva visto nella parte del re elfico Thranduil ne _Lo Hobbit_ – anzi, addirittura da più tempo, visto che la prima volta lo aveva visto in _Pushing Daisies_ quattro o cinque anni prima – ma non era certo la stessa cosa.  
Leggermente impensierito dal suo silenzio, Lee non aprì bocca; si sentiva stranamente sulle spine. Questa giovane donna era una persona speciale: non era la prima volta che provava una subitanea attrazione per qualcuno, ma finora era sempre stato qualcosa di meramente fisico, mentre con Eva andava _oltre_ , sconfinando nella sfera intellettuale ed emotiva. Era come se una sottile magia li avvolgesse e lui non voleva correre il rischio di rovinarla dicendo qualcosa a sproposito, come ogni tanto gli capitava quando parlava senza pensare; qualunque cosa fosse a turbare Eva, le avrebbe lasciato il suo spazio per risolverla, limitandosi a starle accanto nel caso avesse voluto confidarsi.  
Eva estrasse la carta magnetica dalla pochette ed aprì la porta della sua stanza, poi esitò. Maledizione, perché non era come alcune sue amiche, che non avrebbero avuto nessunissimo scrupolo a fare una proposta sessuale ad un uomo, figuriamoci a un attore famoso e bellissimo?? Sospirò mentalmente: lei era fatta così, punto e basta.  
Si girò verso Lee, sollevando gli occhi nei suoi.  
“Buona notte”, gli augurò a bassa voce, “È stata una serata stupenda.”  
“Sì, sono d’accordo”, confermò Lee. Gli occhi di Eva erano due meravigliosi pezzi di cielo e per lunghi istanti se ne sentì rapire; venne preso da un gran desiderio di prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla, ed involontariamente il suo sguardo scese a guardarle le labbra piene. Chissà com’erano morbide…  
Rendendosi conto di dove puntavano gli occhi dell’attore, Eva si irrigidì, improvvisamente preda di un timore irrazionale; accorgendosi del suo trasalimento, Lee distolse di colpo lo sguardo e, abbassandolo ulteriormente, le prese la mano, per poi tornare a sollevare gli occhi nei suoi mentre si portava le sue dita alle labbra.  
“Buona notte, Eva, a domani”, le fece un galante baciamano, “Ci troviamo a pranzo, così poi nel pomeriggio andiamo a sciare?”, le domandò, rammentandole che ne avevano parlato durante la cena.  
Eva non capiva perché fosse stata così spaventata – dopotutto, lui non aveva _fatto_ niente – ma adesso si rilassò; rassicurata dal suo atteggiamento, poté rispondergli con relativa spigliatezza:  
“Ma certo! A che ora, per il pranzo?”  
“Con Richard e Vivien oggi parlavamo di mezzogiorno e mezzo, per te va bene?”, le propose lui. Eva annuì:  
“Senz’altro.”  
Accorgendosi di star tenendole ancora la mano, l’attore la lasciò andare.  
“Discese non troppo impegnative, visto che abbiamo fatto le ore piccole”, scherzò. Lei ridacchiò:  
“Sì, meglio non esagerare, e io comunque sono fuori allenamento: non ho mai avuto occasione di sciare, da quando mi sono trasferita a Londra. Inoltre non ho i miei sci, che sono rimasti nel Vermont a casa dei miei: contavo di affittarli qui, ma ovviamente non è come usare i propri.”  
“Hai ragione… Puoi chiedere in reception, so che affittano anche i pattini.”  
“No, quelli li ho portati, non sono ingombranti come gli sci”, gli rivelò Eva, poi prese un respiro, “A domani, allora.”  
“A domani…”  
Con un ultimo sorriso di congedo, Eva si girò ed aprì la porta, poi la chiuse alle proprie spalle; fece in tempo a scorgere Lee che, le mani in tasca, tornava verso l’ascensore per salire al proprio piano. Le sembrò che avesse le spalle leggermente incurvate e immaginò che anche lui fosse stanco.  
Con un sospiro, buttò la pochette sul letto, vi si sedette e si liberò delle scarpe, poi tornò ad alzarsi e cominciò a svestirsi. Guardando il letto, sospirò di nuovo: se lei fosse stata un altro tipo di donna, a quell’ora sarebbe stato Lee a toglierle il vestito e di lì a qualche minuto si sarebbero rotolati su quello stesso letto. Solo che lei non era mai stata una da una botta e via, lei voleva sentimento… Era stata una stupida? Sarebbe stato così grave concedersi una notte di sesso – o magari più d’una, visto che entrambi si sarebbero fermati a Chamonix alcuni altri giorni – con Lee Pace, l’attore per cui _fangirlava_ da anni…? No, certo che non sarebbe stato grave, ma se poi lei si fosse innamorata sul serio, mentre per lui fosse rimasta soltanto una piacevole avventura vacanziera? Già pensava d’aver perso la testa, figuriamoci se fosse andata _oltre_. Se solo avesse potuto pensare che lui era interessato a lei, _davvero_ interessato…  
Con un altro sospiro, si distolse da quei pensieri: inutile tormentarsi, sarebbe andata come doveva andare. Appeso l’abito nell’armadio, andò in bagno a struccarsi e a spazzolarsi i capelli, poi si infilò a letto e spense la luce. Agitata com’era, non si aspettava di addormentarsi tanto facilmente, invece il sonno la colse dopo pochi minuti.

***

Lee chiamò l’ascensore, che si rivelò essere ancora lì e che pertanto si aprì subito; salì e premette il pulsante del proprio piano, poi si allentò la cravatta, sbottonando il colletto della camicia, meditando su quanto era appena accaduto, o piuttosto _non_ accaduto.  
Per un momento, aveva percepito in Eva un’apertura, un atteggiamento che invitava ad un’avance; ma poi si era ritirata. Evidentemente aveva cambiato idea; eppure sapeva di piacerle, non gli aveva forse detto che lui era il suo attore prediletto? Era certamente una donna che sapeva il fatto suo; e non pensava che fosse una puritana. La sua reticenza, quindi, era dovuta a una scelta precisa e consapevole, coerente con il suo carattere; concluse che non era una ragazza che si concedeva facilmente, ma qualcosa gli diceva che, quando lo faceva, dava tutto di se stessa, non certo soltanto il corpo. Scoprì che l’idea lo attirava, contribuendo a fargliela piacere ancora di più; nel suo ambiente, non era facile incontrare una donna pulita e sincera come gli sembrava Eva. Decise che voleva conoscerla meglio; dato che anche lei abitava a New York, quando lui non era impegnato col lavoro sarebbe stato facile frequentarla… Posto che lei fosse d’accordo, naturalmente: non era tanto arrogante da prenderlo per garantito.  
Frattanto, dopo essere sceso dall’ascensore, era arrivato davanti alla porta della propria camera; l’aprì ed entrò, poi si spogliò e s’infilò sotto le coperte. Si addormentò, senza rendersi conto di star sorridendo.

***

Il mattino seguente, i quattro amici si incontrarono per il pranzo. Mentre si accomodavano al loro tavolo, Eva notò l’anello al dito di Vivien; attese che si fossero tutti seduti, poi si rivolse a lei e a Richard:  
“Non è che avete qualcosa da dirci, voi due?”, domandò con un sorrisetto saputo; aveva notato che era sul medio e non sull’anulare, ma anche così, le sembrava significativo.  
L’attore britannico ridacchiò, e così Vivien.  
“Ve lo diciamo solo se promettete di tenervelo per voi, per il momento”, disse quest’ultima, tornando seria.  
“Ma certo!”, le assicurò Eva.  
“Chiaro”, annuì Lee.  
Vivien allora posò la mano sinistra sul tavolo, mostrando bene l’anello ad entrambi gli amici.  
“Richard mi ha chiesto di sposarlo”, disse a bassa voce, guardando amorevolmente il proprio fidanzato, “e io ho detto di sì.”  
Eva sorrise a trentadue denti, felicissima per i suoi due amici; anche se avrebbe voluto saltare in piedi e abbracciarli con tutta la foga del suo carattere, si contenne per non attirare l’attenzione di tutti i presenti in sala da pranzo.  
“Congratulazioni!”, si limitò quindi a mormorare, sentitamente ma discretamente.  
“Felicitazioni”, disse Lee, “Avete già fissato la data?”  
“Oh cielo, no”, rispose Richard, “Le ho fatto la proposta poche ore fa, dateci il tempo di pensarci!”, concluse sogghignando, imitato dall’amico, poi lo guardò tornando serio, “Piuttosto, vecchio mio… ti andrebbe di farmi da testimone di nozze?”  
Lee sgranò gli occhi per un momento.  
“Caspita! Mi fai un grande onore, amico mio… ma pensavo che lo avresti chiesto a tuo fratello”, soggiunse, in tono interrogativo.  
“Chris sarà l’altro testimone, infatti”, annuì Richard.  
“Beh, accetto senz’altro”, disse l’attore statunitense, “Grazie per avermelo chiesto.”  
“E tu, Vivien? Vanessa?”, domandò Eva, riferendosi alla migliore amica di sempre dell’altra, che anche lei conosceva.  
“Pensavo a lei, infatti”, confermò Vivien, “Sono stata la sua _maid of honour_ ; se accetta, lei sarà la mia _matron of honour_ , essendo già sposata”, aggiunse, dato che la tradizione anglosassone prevedeva titoli diversi a seconda se le testimoni di nozze della sposa erano già maritate o meno, “Ma dato che Richard avrà due best men, io avrò almeno un’altra amica, come _maid of honour_ , e… stavo pensando a te, Eva”, concluse con un sorriso.  
Per un attimo, la donna più giovane rimase a bocca aperta; riprendendosi, ebbe di nuovo l’impulso di alzarsi per abbracciare l’amica, ma si trattenne, dimostrando notevole autocontrollo, e disse sorridendo:  
“Grazie, ne sarò onorata.”  
In quel momento arrivò il cameriere col menù del giorno; fecero le loro scelte, rimanendo su pietanze leggere dato che intendevano andare a sciare ed era meglio non esagerare.  
Il pomeriggio sulla neve fu divertente e spensierato; si fecero grandi risate quando Vivien finì addosso a Richard facendo cadere entrambi, e Lee li immortalò col telefonino, coperti di neve fresca ed in un groviglio di gambe e braccia.  
“La Armitage Army si sbellicherà dalle risate”, disse ad Eva, sghignazzando, e lei annuì ridendo a sua volta. Frattanto Vivien, approfittando della situazione, stampò un bacio sulla bocca a Richard, prima di ritirarsi e provare a rimettersi in piedi, ma lui l’acchiappò e la fece ricadere, _vendicandosi_ stampandole a sua volta un bacio sulla bocca. Lee, col cellulare ancora in mano, scattò sveltamente una seconda foto.  
“Questa _non_ la posterò”, assicurò ad Eva, “a meno che non me ne diano loro il permesso, s’intende.”  
“Penso che ai fan di Richard, quelli che gli vogliono davvero bene, farebbe piacere vedere un bacio tra lui e la sua fidanzata”, ragionò la giovane donna, “ma naturalmente spetta a loro decidere se divulgare o meno un loro momento di tenerezza.”  
Entrambi conoscevano la riservatezza dell’attore britannico, che difendeva la propria privacy con molta determinazione, e pertanto nessuno dei due si sarebbe sognato di dare in pasto al pubblico un’immagine della loro intimità senza la loro approvazione.  
Terminato il momento ilare, ripresero le discese; la pista era illuminata, pertanto era possibile sciare anche dopo il crepuscolo, ma Eva, essendo fuori forma, non volle esagerare e verso le quattro e mezzo annunciò che si ritirava.  
“Vengo anch’io”, dichiarò Vivien, “Così, se vuoi, possiamo approfittare della spa dell’albergo.”  
“Ottima idea!”, approvò Eva, che adorava rilassarsi in un centro benessere.  
“Vieni, vecchio mio, le nostre damigelle vogliono starsene per conto loro e ci hanno elegantemente congedato”, disse Lee a Richard, ridendo. Anche l’altro rise:  
“D’accordo, dolci fanciulle, ci vediamo dopo.”  
Eva sentì il cuore accelerare nel sentire Lee parlare di _loro_ damigelle, ma prontamente si ripigliò, dicendosi che si era espresso così solo per galante cortesia.  
Le due donne tornarono quindi in albergo, dove salirono nelle rispettive camere per cambiarsi; poco dopo si ritrovarono, munite di asciugamano e avvolte nei morbidi accappatoi di spugna dell’hotel, e scesero al piano interrato, dov’era situata la spa. Essendo ancora abbastanza presto, c’era poca gente; appesero gli accappatoi e, seguendo la regola corretta e diffusa in molti Paesi, entrarono nude nella spettacolare sauna finlandese, strutturata come una grotta rivestita di faretti a led che cambiavano colore, aggiungendo ai benefici della sauna tradizionale anche quelli delle cromoterapia. Qui trovarono una coppia seduta in un angolo, a cui fecero un cenno di saluto, che venne ricambiato, e si sedettero a loro volta sui rispettivi asciugamani.

  
“Allora, che te ne pare di Lee, adesso che lo hai conosciuto di persona?”, domandò Vivien, a bassa voce sia per non disturbare, sia per non far udire i loro affari.  
“È ancora più attraente, dal vivo”, le confidò Eva, “e non intendo solo fisicamente. Mi piace, per davvero”, esitò, poi pensò che a Vivien poteva ben dirlo, certa della sua comprensione e della sua discrezione, “Potrei facilmente innamorarmi sul serio, di lui, se… se solo avessi qualche speranza di piacergli.”  
Vivien soppesò bene le proprie parole prima di parlare: non riteneva giusto dare a Eva false speranze, ma neppure di stroncarle senza motivo, tali speranze.  
“Non posso parlare per lui, naturalmente”, disse infine, “ma di sicuro non mi sembra che tu gli sia indifferente.”  
“Tu dici?”, fece l’altra, non osando illudersi, “Sarebbe troppo bello…”  
“Non si può mai sapere”, commentò Vivien quietamente, “Staremo qui fino a domenica, ci sono ancora due interi giorni prima della partenza: vedremo come vanno le cose…”  
Eva annuì: aveva ragione l’amica, poteva solo aspettare gli eventuali sviluppi e agire in conseguenza.  
Dopo la sauna, si immersero nella vasca dell’acqua fredda, poi riposarono e ripeterono il ciclo; mentre stavano sdraiate sui rispettivi lettini per la seconda volta, avvolte negli accappatoi e nelle trapunte, Eva si fece raccontare da Vivien l’esatto svolgimento della richiesta di matrimonio di Richard.  
“Sicché non si è messo in ginocchio, nel chiederti in moglie?”, volle sapere. L’altra scosse il capo:  
“No, e francamente ne sono contenta perché penso che mi sarei sentita imbarazzata da un atteggiamento simile, anche se lo vuole la tradizione. È stato comunque molto romantico.”  
“Sì, concordo”, ammise Eva, “So che non avete ancora parlato di una data, ma pensi che sarà presto?”  
“Non lo so… molto dipenderà dai suoi impegni. Finita la vacanza, deve tornare a Vancouver per continuare le riprese di _Hannibal_ , poi da lì decideremo. Posso solo dire che mi piacerebbe che fosse caldo… giugno, o addirittura luglio.”  
“Bene! Anche a me piace di più l’idea di un matrimonio in estate…”  
Finito il secondo riposo, si recarono alla stanza del bagno turco, ed infine, dopo una bella doccia fredda, indossarono i loro bikini e usarono l’idromassaggio nella piscina riscaldata.  
Quando tornò in camera, Vivien trovò Richard che si era già cambiato, preparandosi per la cena.  
“Allora, com’è andata, nella spa?”, le chiese l’attore, dopo averla accolta con un bacio.  
“Bene!”, rispose lei, aprendo il cassetto del comò per prendere la biancheria intima, “Eva mi ha confidato che Lee le piace molto, intendo dire _davvero_ , non soltanto come attore e personaggio pubblico… Sarebbero una gran bella coppia, vero?”  
“Già. Anche lei piace molto a Lee, me l’ha detto lui… Sarebbe veramente bello se tra loro nascesse qualcosa.”  
“Ne sarei contentissima, per tutti e due”, dichiarò Vivien, recandosi in bagno per asciugarsi i capelli umidi, “Noi li abbiamo fatti incontrare… ora tocca a loro.”  
“Sì, di più non possiamo fare…”

***

Il giorno seguente decisero di fare qualche discesa al mattino, mentre avrebbero trascorso un paio d’ore nel primo pomeriggio a pattinare. Avendo fatto un abbondante _full breakfast_ , a mezzogiorno mangiarono rapidamente un panino e poi andarono alla pista all’aperto, che a quell’ora era quasi deserta. Indossarono i pattini – Eva i suoi personali, gli altri presi in affitto sul posto – e poi entrarono in pista, dove risuonavano le note di famosi valzer viennesi. Vivien, che non era molto esperta, si tenne aggrappata a Richard.  
“Tutte le scuse sono buone per stare appiccicata al tuo fidanzato, eh?”, la prese in giro Eva.  
“Puoi dirlo forte!”, rise Vivien, “E meno male che mi hai insegnato qualcosa, nei mesi scorsi”, aggiunse, riferendosi alle loro escursioni sulle piste ghiacciate in giro per Londra, come a Hyde Park o a Somerset House, “Dai, facci vedere cosa sai fare”, la invitò poi, pensando che avrebbe impressionato Lee, caso mai ce ne fosse stato ancora bisogno. Aveva ben visto come quei due si guardavano, l’attrazione tra loro era palese.  
“Datemi qualche minuto per scaldarmi”, li esortò, poi partì. Fece un paio di giri della pista, sia pattinando in avanti che indietro, slanciando le gambe – fasciate da aderenti pantaloni neri che sfumavano nel grigio – e muovendo le articolazioni, mentre gli altri tre pattinavano più tranquillamente. Poi si affiancò loro e annunciò:  
“Comincio...”

  
“Vai”, le sorrise Lee; emozionata, la giovane donna si mosse e, mentre prendeva la rincorsa, pregò tutte le divinità di tutte le epoche e latitudini che conosceva di non fare figuracce. Eseguì un salto semplice con consumata abilità, poi prese un’altra rincorsa e ne fece un secondo, più difficile, che le riuscì perfettamente. Col cuore in gola per il timore di sbagliare, ma decisa a dare il meglio di sé, compì qualche evoluzione coreografica preparatoria e poi, per terminare in bellezza, concluse con il salto più difficile che sapeva fare, un doppio axel – il triplo era al di là delle sue capacità atletiche, ma del resto non era una pattinatrice professionista.  
Tornò ad avvicinarsi agli amici; Vivien cominciò ad applaudire, subito imitata da Richard. Lee aveva un’espressione decisamente ammirata:  
“Caspita, ma sei bravissima!”, esclamò, quando si fermò accanto a lui; gli occhi di Eva splendettero come stelle al suo complimento.  
“Grazie”, mormorò, ansando leggermente per lo sforzo, “Mi sono tenuta in allenamento pattinando in giro per Londra”, aggiunse.  
In quel momento, attaccò il valzer sicuramente più famoso al mondo, _Sul bel Danubio blu_.  
“Questo non me lo perdo”, fece Lee, porgendo la mano a Eva, “Permette un ballo, signorina?”  
“Molto volentieri, signore”, accettò prontamente la bionda, afferrando la sua mano con un sorriso; si lanciarono quindi in pista, a ballare sul ghiaccio, trovando affiatamento rapidamente come la sera di san Silvestro.  
Vivien li seguì con gli occhi.  
“Sembrano proprio fatti l’uno per l’altra”, bisbigliò a Richard. L’attore le posò una mano sulla vita, preparandosi a portarla in pista.  
“Hai ragione, stanno proprio bene, insieme”, commentò, “Si vede che sono in sintonia.”  
Eva e Lee volteggiavano in pista come se l’avessero fatto moltissime altre volte; lui non era esperto di pattinaggio artistico, ma se la cavava abbastanza bene col ballo, ed Eva era leggerissima da portare. Le fece fare qualche piroetta, niente di complicato dato che il suo livello di capacità era decisamente inferiore a quello di lei, ma abbastanza da divertirsi insieme.  
Frattanto, Richard e Vivien pattinavano in coppia, ma senza propriamente ballare dato che nessuno dei due era sufficientemente esperto per farlo. Terminato il brano, vennero raggiunti dagli altri due; per un paio d’ore, si divertirono a provare figure e salti, e perfino Vivien si cimentò nel semplice salto a tre, assistita da Eva, anche se rischiò un paio di capitomboli, il secondo dei quali la fece finire dritta tra le braccia di Richard. L’attore britannico l’acchiappò e, per non perdere l’equilibrio a sua volta, la spinse contro la recinzione.  
“Ehi, se vuoi _mettermi in orizzontale_ , non hai che da dirlo”, le sussurrò all’orecchio, con intenzione. Vivien sogghignò:  
“Il pensiero mi ha sfiorato, infatti…”  
“Vivien, la vuoi piantare di cadere addosso a Richard?”, la prese in giro Eva, ridendo a crepapelle, passando loro vicino, “Lo fai apposta, confessa!”  
“Mi dichiaro colpevole, Vostro Onore!”, ribatté l’accusata, facendo ridere anche gli altri.  
Verso metà pomeriggio, la pista cominciò ad affollarsi, così i quattro amici decisero di tornare in albergo.  
“Che ne dite di scaldarci con un buon vin brulé?”, propose Vivien. Gli altri accettarono volentieri, così si recarono al bar dell’albergo, che offriva un ottimo prodotto fatto con del corposo vino di Borgogna ben fiammeggiato e poco zuccherato, così da non eccedere con il grado alcolico, servito con biscotti. Si sedettero ad un tavolino del bar; mentre erano intenti a bere e chiacchierare in maniera molto rilassata, a Richard sovvenne una cosa che aveva dimenticato di fare al mattino.  
“Scusa, Eva, ci faresti una foto, a me e Vivien?”, le domandò, frugandosi in tasca per pescare il cellulare, “Volevo twittare la notizia del fidanzamento, prima che qualche pettegolo si accorga che Vivien ha un anello al dito e diffonda la notizia, magari precisando che ci sposeremo il mese prossimo”, concluse con una smorfia a metà tra il divertito e il rassegnato.  
“Volentieri”, rispose lei, prendendo il telefonino che lui le porgeva, “Vi farò qualche scatto, così potete scegliere quello migliore, okay?”  
Richard avvicinò la propria sedia a quella di Vivien per poterla prendere sottobraccio; lei posò la testa sulla sua spalla, preparandosi a sorridere all’obiettivo.  
“Metti in mostra l’anello”, la esortò Eva; a quel punto Vivien lo cambiò di posto, passandolo sull’anulare perché non potesse esserne equivocato il significato, e posò la mano sul braccio in maniera che fosse ben visibile. La bionda curatrice museale scattò, poi li invitò a cambiare posizione, e Richard allora fece girare Vivien per abbracciarla da dietro; di nuovo la donna mise in evidenza l’anello ed Eva scattò. Un terzo scatto vide i due fidanzati abbracciati che si guardavano negli occhi, sorridendosi, l’anello sempre in risalto.  
Quando guardarono le foto, Richard decise per le prime due – la terza gli sembrò troppo intimistica, così decise di tenersela per loro – e quindi le postò entrambe, con la didascalia, aperta e chiusa con un cuore rosso _Sono felice di annunciare che oggi 01/01 2015 ho chiesto a Vivien di sposarmi, e lei ha detto di sì! Non abbiamo ancora stabilito la data, ma ora siamo fidanzati ufficialmente._  
Vivien non nascose il proprio nervosismo:  
“Spero che non scatenare crisi di gelosia…”  
“Che non ci provino neppure”, disse Richard, oscurandosi in viso, “altrimenti cancello il tweet.”  
Quello era infatti il suo modo di protestare – con la riservatezza e il rifiuto della polemica che lo caratterizzavano – quando su Twitter i suoi fan facevano commenti poco gentili, soprattutto se erano rivolti alla fidanzata, dove la sua tolleranza era pari a zero.  
“Oh, non preoccuparti”, disse invece Lee con fare rilassato, “vedrai che riceverete il novanta percento di risposte positive e l’inevitabile dieci percento di negative. Cerca di non darci bado, non lo meritano.”  
“Sì, lo so”, sospirò Vivien, “ma ciò nonostante, dispiace sempre ricevere critiche dettate dall’invidia, fatte con l’unico intento di tirarti addosso veleno. Soprattutto le donne sanno essere cattivissime.”  
“Eh, lo so”, affermò Eva, rammentando come al liceo fosse stata vittima di bullismo da parte di altre ragazze, mortalmente invidiose del fatto che lei, oltre che molto bella, fosse anche una brillante studentessa; fortunatamente era sempre stata dotata di un bel caratterino ed aveva saputo metterle al loro posto con grande decisione. Il fatto che tirasse di boxe aveva giocato un ruolo determinante, comunque, ricordò con una certa feroce soddisfazione, “Aspetta che intanto faccio un commento positivo io…”  
“Anche io”, si affrettò ad annunciare Lee, tirando fuori il suo cellulare. Entrambi digitarono velocemente il loro messaggio di felicitazioni, mentre già sul profilo di Richard iniziavano ad apparire cuoricini di approvazione e commenti di fan.  
“Ehi Eva, siamo fidanzati anche noi!”, esclamò Lee ad un certo punto, ridendo. La giovane donna sussultò ed arrossì vistosamente:  
“Che cosa??”  
Le fece vedere una foto che gli avevano twittato, che ritraeva lui ed Eva mentre ballavano sul ghiaccio, con la didascalia _La nuova fidanzata di Lee Pace?_  
“Ma che ca…avolo!”, esclamò Eva, trattenendosi solo all’ultimo da un’espressione più colorita.  
“Beh, almeno è in forma interrogativa”, osservò Richard, quando l’amico fece vedere anche a lui.  
“Ma farsi gli affari loro, no, eh?”, sbottò Eva, scossa, poi guardò Vivien, “Adesso capisco la tua situazione…”  
“A volte è davvero pesante”, ammise l’altra, “All’esposizione mediatica ci si abitua, più o meno, ma alle critiche gratuite no.”  
“Purtroppo ci saranno sempre”, commentò Lee con un sospiro, “L’importante è non farsene angustiare.”  
“Hai ragione”, concordò Vivien.  
“Lo svantaggio di stare con un attore famoso”, si spiacque Richard, toccandole il braccio in un gesto di scusa.  
“Ehi!”, fece la donna, afferrandogli la mano e stringendola con fare rassicurante, “Guarda che sapevo a cosa sarei andata incontro, quando abbiamo annunciato la nostra relazione; e comunque sono adulta e vaccinata, posso reggere la pressione, soprattutto sapendo che mi sostieni.”  
“Questo, sempre”, affermò lui con decisione.  
Quando, verso le sei, salirono in camera per rinfrescarsi e cambiarsi per la cena, controllando l’account di Richard videro che, effettivamente, la stragrande maggioranza dei commenti era favorevole, molti perfino entusiasti, con tanti cuoricini, anelli di diamante, coriandoli e altre emoticon festanti. Alcuni erano spiritosi, altri laconici; solo un paio erano decisamente ostili e fecero aggrottare la fronte a Richard in una mimica poco promettente.  
“Non capirò mai le persone che si dichiarano mie fan e poi non sanno essere felici per me”, borbottò con evidente dispiacere.  
“Ah, se per questo, neppure io capirò mai quel tipo di persone”, dichiarò Vivien, dispiaciuta del dispiacere del suo fidanzato, “Non sono vere fan, sono troll, vivono d’invidia e si divertono a seminar zizzania. Non saranno mai capaci di essere felici per qualcun altro, perché non lo sono per se stesse. Non meritano neanche di esser considerate.”  
“Su questo hai perfettamente ragione; ma mi spiace vedere le inevitabili battaglie che scatenano tra gli altri fan, quelli che mi sostengono per davvero. Insomma, se non sono miei sostenitori, nessuno li costringe a seguirmi, clicchino il tasto _non seguire più_ e la facciano finita!”  
“Se fossero dotati di buonsenso, lo farebbero… ma non lo sono. Con costoro, è una battaglia persa. L’unica è ignorarli. Se le cose si fanno troppo pesanti, puoi sempre fare un tweet in questo senso, invitando i tuoi fiancheggiatori a non dar retta a tali personaggi. Se tutti faranno come se non esistessero, finiranno col stancarsi e se ne andranno da soli.”  
Richard annuì:  
“Farò come suggerisci”, le sorrise, grato del suo sostegno, “Sai sempre come rasserenarmi… grazie.”  
Vivien gli si avvicinò e gli accarezzò la guancia con un gesto così dolce che gli fece venir un groppo in gola.  
“È quello che fanno le persone che si amano, no?”, mormorò lei. Richard le prese la mano e ne baciò il palmo, teneramente.  
“È vero…”

  
***

L’attrazione tra Lee ed Eva era ormai più che evidente; durante la cena, i due flirtarono apertamente, ma nessuno dei due faceva un passo decisivo, perché entrambi sentivano che poteva non essere una semplice avventura, bensì una storia importante, e quindi non volevano rovinare tutto per l’eccessiva fretta. Inconsapevoli che gli altri due stavano facendo il tifo per loro, trascorsero anche il giorno successivo a farsi gli occhi dolci; infine venne il momento di salutarsi, perché Lee doveva partire molto presto per recarsi in aeroporto. Dopo cena, quindi, si fermò solo brevemente, ma quando si congedò, Vivien si rivolse a Richard:  
“Stasera mi sento stanca, andiamo a dormire anche noi?”  
Un po’ sorpreso, l’attore inglese assentì:  
“Ma certo, tesoro…”  
Si alzarono quindi tutti e quattro e andarono a prendere l’ascensore; la prima a scendere fu Eva, che stava al secondo piano.  
“Beh, allora ti saluto, Lee…”, cominciò.  
“Permettimi di accompagnarti”, fece lui. Vivien si sforzò di non lasciar trapelare la propria soddisfazione e gli disse:  
“Buon viaggio per domani, Lee.”  
“Grazie, Vivien”, le sorrise lui, abbracciandola. Eva si mise davanti alla fotocellula per evitare che le porte si richiudessero, mentre Lee scambiava un rapido abbraccio anche con Richard, poi smontarono dall’ascensore e si diressero verso la stanza di lei.  
Mentre continuavano la salita, Vivien fece l’occhiolino al fidanzato:  
“Se Lee non si offriva di accompagnare Eva, gli avrei dato un calcio nel sedere!”  
Richard sogghignò:  
“L’avrei fatto anche io!”  
Lei scoppiò a ridere:  
“Povero Lee… ha rischiato di essere buttato fuori dall’ascensore a calci!”  
Frattanto, l’attore americano camminava affiancato alla bella curatrice museale.  
“Quanto dicevi che rimarrai ancora a Londra?”, le domandò in tono casuale. Il cuore di Eva accelerò i battiti, ma lei si obbligò a non sperare troppo.  
“Rientro a New York il venti di questo mese”, rispose, cercando disperatamente di usare un tono ugualmente casuale.  
“Ah bene… Se ti va, dopo che ti sarei ripresa dal _jet lag_ , potresti farmi da guida al Met, come parlavamo l’altro giorno…”, buttò lì l’attore, guardandola interrogativamente. Erano ormai arrivati davanti alla porta della sua camera; si fermarono e lei si girò a guardarlo a sua volta…perdendosi immediatamente nelle profondità smeraldine dei suoi occhi.  
“Ah… sì, certo”, rispose, rischiando di soffocarsi perché il cuore le era salito in gola.  
“Ottimo!”, esclamò Lee, “Posso darti il mio numero? Così quando sei comoda mi chiami e ci organizziamo… e per ringraziarti del disturbo, se me lo permetti ti porterò fuori a cena.”  
A quel punto il cuore di Eva minacciò di schizzarle fuori dal petto.  
“M-ma certo, volentieri”, ebbe la forza di rispondere; fingendo una disinvoltura che era ben lungi dal provare, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla borsetta, “Dammi il numero…”  
Lee aveva percepito l’emozione nella sua voce e se ne sentì a sua volta emozionato. Le dettò il proprio numero e lei lo digitò sulla tastiera.  
“Ti faccio uno squillo, così anche tu hai il mio”, gli disse, mentre completava l’operazione.  
“Sì, grazie…”  
Il cellulare di Lee emise il suono di una telefonata in arrivo, poi smise subito.  
“Bene, siamo a posto”, concluse Eva, riponendo lo smartphone, “Allora ci vediamo nella Grande Mela…”  
“Sì, ci conto. Guarda che, se non mi chiami tu, ti chiamerò io”, sorrise Lee. La giovane donna non poté fare a meno di sorridere a sua volta e di rispondere a tono:  
“Cos’è, una minaccia?”  
“No… una promessa”, rispose lui, senza smettere di sorridere. _Lee Pace, accidenti a te e al tuo sorriso da mille watt!_ , pensò Eva, sentendosi quasi girare la testa.  
“D’accordo… Allora, a presto”, gli disse, parlando piano perché temeva che la voce tradisse troppo palesemente la sua emozione, salita a livelli stellari, “Buon viaggio per domani.”  
“Grazie, anche a te”, le rispose Lee; considerò la possibilità di baciarla: gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero _molto_ , ma pensò che non era il caso di precipitare le cose, poteva aspettare che si rivedessero e farlo con la calma e la dedizione che lei meritava. Così, si limitò a prenderle la mano, se la portò alle labbra con fare galante e, guardandola negli occhi – che lo stavano fissando rapiti – le baciò leggermente il dorso, “Buonanotte, Eva.”  
Come suonava bene il suo nome sulle sue labbra, pensò lei, confusamente.  
“Anche… a te, Lee”, riuscì a rispondere in tono quasi normale. Con un enorme sforzo di volontà, si girò ed aprì la porta, entrò ed infine, con un ultimo debole sorriso di congedo all’attore statunitense, la chiuse.  
Lee rimase a guardare la porta per qualche altro istante, poi con un sospiro si girò e tornò verso l’ascensore. Non era pentito di non averla baciata: l’attesa, semplicemente, avrebbe resto più bello il loro primo bacio, se e quanto fosse accaduto. Non intendeva certo imporsi, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto affinché quella circostanza si avverasse. Così, cominciò subito a pensare a dove avrebbe potuto portare Eva a cena; ci voleva un bel ristorante, dall’atmosfera raccolta e dove si mangiasse bene…

***

Eva si tolse le scarpe dal tacco alto, poi andò in bagno a struccarsi. I suoi sentimenti erano un po’ confusi: da un lato, aveva desiderato pazzamente che Lee la baciasse e quindi, poiché non l’aveva invece fatto, si sentiva delusa; ma dall’altra parte, era contenta che lui avesse dimostrato rispetto e discrezione, preferendo attendere un momento più appropriato, quando avessero potuto dedicarvi l’attenzione adeguata, senza l’assillo della partenza. Non era così inesperta di uomini da non essersi accorta che lui contraccambiava la sua attrazione, per cui era relativamente sicura che sarebbe successo. Apprezzava anche il fatto che avesse lasciato a lei l’iniziativa di chiamarlo, dimostrando che la riteneva capace di decisioni autonome; l’aggiunta che l’avrebbe chiamata lui se non lo faceva lei era invece una dimostrazione di quanto ci tenesse, ad essere contattato. Guardò la propria immagine allo specchio: era sicura di non star sognando? Ma no, certo che no: aveva trascorso tre interi giorni più le sera di san Silvestro con lui, non era possibile che fosse soltanto un sogno. Sorrise: non vedeva l’ora di tornare a New York…

***

“Secondo me è fatta”, dichiarò Vivien, felice per l’amica, mentre si infilava sotto le coperte accanto a Richard. Lui non ebbe bisogno che gli spiegasse a cosa si riferiva.  
“Anche secondo me”, confermò, “Non ci resta che attendere gli sviluppi.”  
Vivien annuì sorridendo, poi si spalmò contro il fianco del suo fidanzato:  
“Intanto, che ne dici di pensare a noi due…?”  
Richard sollevò gli angoli della bocca nel suo caratteristico sorrisetto:  
“Molto volentieri…”

 

FINE


End file.
